Magic Scent
by Sakura Warp
Summary: This is a story passed from the Element Myst. ^_^ Ah... not much to tell. Please read it and Review.
1. The Box

Disclaimer: All the characters below to their rightful owner. ^_^ I don't own CCS.  
Note: This fanfic was passed to me by millenium_sailormoon, a good friend of mine. The first 5 chapters are hers from Elemental Myst, except with her permission I edited it a little. The rest are mine. :) Hope you like it!  
  
  
Chapter One: The Box  
  
It was a bright morning at the Kinomoto's residence. Sakura woke up with a yawn. Kero was snoring somewhere beside her.  
Sakura sniffed the air.  
"Hm... bacon! O boy." Sakura jumped out of the bed and woke up Kero. "Rise and shine!" She smiled then glancing at the clock, she whined.  
"No!!!! I'm late again, and I have history test today!"  
Sakura scrambled up her uniform and raced downstairs, with Kero yelling after her.  
"Don't forget to bring some dessert up." Sakura glanced back and nodded to Kero who rubbing his tummy now. Kero gave her a thumb-up.  
Sakura grabbed her lunch and a piece of bacon, put on her blades, and jumped down the stairs. "See ya Dad."  
"Sakura." Mr. Kinomoto called after her.  
"What?" Sakura turned around and listened impatiently.  
"You forgot your bag."  
"Oh right."  
On her way she caught up with Touya.  
"I thought you would never make it."  
"Yes I would."  
"You probably slept all day and too lazy to move a muscle squirt." Touya sneered and stopped right in front of Yukito's gate.  
Sakura puffed up her cheeks. "For your information, my good for nothing brother. I am a very good at skating."  
"Yeah whatever. Hey Yuki!" Touya shouted towards the clang of the closing gate which caught Sakura off guard.  
"You okay Sakura?" Yukito looked down and smiled.  
"Yeah sure." Sakura got up and three of them continued moving.  
"Touya's bothering you again hey?"  
"Uh huh. He thinks I'm lazy. I'd say he's the lazy bone in the family. Pathetic creep." Glaring at Touya she made a funny face.  
"Oh there's our school. See ya Squirt." Touya teased playfully.  
"Stop calling me that! One of this days, I would beat you up, and you would have to bow before me!" Sakura shouted after then.  
"Uh huh. I'll watch you do that."  
Sakura glanced at her watch once more, it was 7:40. "Oh no!!! Late!"  
  
Sakura made it on time. The teacher had just stepped into the classroom.  
"Good morning class."  
It was the history teacher.  
"As we all know there's a test today."  
Sakura signed. The new history teacher is one of the most boring teachers in the whole school. The teacher handed out papers, and Sakura stared at the paper blindly. Last night, she had stayed up late to study hard, but now it was all erased from her mind. She glanced back at Li, he was working hard on scribbling his paper to death, and Melin beside him who was bragging to the air about how Li was the greatest student in the class. Sakura turned around, Tomoyo was calmly writing down the answers for the 8th question already.  
"Oh man, I'm going to fail this." Sakura groaned. She fell into a dream.  
  
It was a foggy night. The atmosphere had fear and evil in it. Sakura was scared she turned around and around. She felt her pocket for her cards. She had captured all of the cards, and she would use them if any danger comes to her. But the cards weren't there. There were evil chuckles, and hideous laughs filling the darkness around her.  
"Show yourself!" Sakura demanded. But nothing came out from the shadows. "I demand you to show yourself." Sakura repeated, but still the shadow remained the shadow with the figures withdrawn.  
Then the darkness began to inch in, slowly at first, but then threw itself over Sakura. She screamed.  
  
The bell rang, and Sakura had not got one single word on her paper except her name.  
As the Miss Mako collected the papers. She glanced down at the blank sheet. And looked at Sakura. Sakura found Miss Mako staring at her curiously.  
"Did you not study for the test?" Miss Mako asked.  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Yes ma'am I did. But I've seems to forgotten everything. Gomen."  
"Don't be sorry." Miss Mako smiled.  
Sakura whipped away the sweat in her long hands.  
"You're welcome to come to my office after school. I have something I want to show you." Miss Mako gave Sakura a mysterious glance and moved on to Li.  
"Do you sense anything from her Li?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know... she's just different... hey! She's like that old teacher we had," Li muttered under his breath so that only he and Sakura could here.  
Recess was very welcome. Sakura sat down with her best friend Tomoyo.  
"So you think Miss Mako has special powers?" Tomoyo asked thoughtfully.  
Sakura nodded continuously. "And she wants be to come to her office after school. What do I do?"  
"Go to it. She might be just trying to help you."  
"And I had this strange dream." Few minute later, Sakura had informed Tomoyo every account of her terrifying and mysterious vision.  
"You should ask Kero about this."  
"Yeah I think so." Sakura looked down.  
"Hey! Heads up Sakura." A familiar voice shouted from the other side of the playground. Sakura lifted her eyes and watched as a soccer ball zoomed towards her face and made some serious red marks. The boy ran over it was Yamazaki.  
"Hey, sorry Sakura." Yamazaki scratched his head.  
"Don't worry." Sakura forced out a smile.  
"Sorry again." Then he picked up the ball and ran away. Few girls nearby were giggling.  
"What are you laughing at?!" Sakura yelled.  
"Hey, chill out. No big deal." Madison pulled Sakura down. "All the older kids here are like that."  
"Yeah..."  
  
After the bell had rang, Sakura made her way into Miss Mako's office. She told Tomoyo to leave without her. In Miss Mako's small but neat office, Miss Mako was sitting at the table correcting test papers. She smiled as Sakura walked in.  
"I have something you might like." Miss Mako opened her drawer and took out a dusty box. "Do not open this until the time is right. Now even if the beast of yours tells you to. It will cause danger as long as you follow my instructions."  
Sakura looked up at Miss Mako suddenly, surprised that she knew about Kero. Miss Mako awfully reminded Sakura of Miss Mizuiki who moved to another country.  
Sakura nodded and took the box and put into her backpack making sure it was tight and it wouldn't fall out.  
"About my paper..." Sakura hesitated.  
"Don't worry Sakura. You can redo it." Miss Mako smiled.  
"Phew... I don't want to fail this year in History." Sakura sighed.  
"Trust me you won't," again there was Miss Mako's secret grin.  
  
Sakura whooshed down the street from a very depressing day.  
Then suddenly she bumped into a boy.  
"Ah!!!!" Sakura fell down and had a huge bump on her head.  
"Hey! Watch where you were going." Sakura's day kept on getting worse and worse, she couldn't control her temper anymore.  
Then she glanced up, she was wordless as she stared into the dark blue eyes of this boy...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Review Please. ^_^ That's all I have to say. I know maybe some of you have read it already, but please review.  



	2. Ancient Fog

Note from the Author: I don't own any CCS characters. ^_^ But I do own the made up characters and new cards. ^.~   
Please review it helps me write. ^.^  
  
  
Chapter Two: Ancient Fog  
  
"Huh?" Sakura had been knocked down by a boy. She struggled up and rubbed her knees. "Oh... sorry." Sakura looked up to see dark blue eyes looking straight at her. She felt the sight piercing through her head. She was capture by the color and the deepness. Finally the boy turned away with a sneer. And then Sakura realized had a great resemble of Eriol, but he instead this boy had a strong looking body like Li's.  
"Eriol?..." Sakura took her chance.  
"I'm no Eriol." As that was said, the boy gave a final look into Sakura's eyes and walked away.  
As the boy turned around the corner he muttered softly to himself. "Could this girl be the mistress I've been searching for so long?" Then he gave out a long and deep sigh, and walked away without a sound.  
As Sakura started out again towards her house, her legs were still weak and numb from the accident.  
"O man I'm late."  
The sky was getting dark, and Sakura didn't want Touya to yell at her again. Towards the temple where Mrs. Mizuki used to work, Sakura glanced inside and thought about the memories that Mrs. Mizuiki had left behind. She remembered the time when her math teacher helped her out with the maze card.  
"I miss you so much, Mrs. Mizuiki." Sakura muttered. "Huh?" She sensed something in the air, a stuffy feeling of a Card?  
"But it can't be," Sakura thought hard. "I've captured all of it. And... and..." Sakura had to admit, she can't be sure. There was always some kind of surprise and mystery about the Clow Cards, or now Sakura Cards.  
The air in front of her darkened into a haze. Shivering Sakura took out her wand. As she began chanting the spell, nothing appeared, the sound of magic rose and died down.  
"What?" Sakura tensed and stared down.  
"Sakura!" A voice shouted behind.  
"Li? Is that you?" Glad that he was here, Sakura smiled and waved.  
"Do you sense a card?"  
"Yeah... But I thought..."  
"Never expect something."  
"You're acting like Kero."  
"You mean the little stuffed animal?" Li sneered.  
"One more time, kid, I'm no stuff animal, got it?!" A rough voice screamed from behind.  
"Kero!" Sakura squinted her eyes to make out the shake of a golden flying animal.  
"Sakura!" Kero commented. "There's definitely something in the air. I can sense it. I can't even transform!"  
"What?" Sakura sweat dropped. "You mean... you lost your powers, again?!"  
"No... it's something blocking me from tapping into my powers. This is not good Sakura. This feeling is sharp... it's scary almost."  
"You mean.... like ghosts, and ghouls and monsters?" Sakura flattened out and squeaked.  
"Give it a rest Sakura." Li jeered.  
"Well let's see you live with Touya." Sakura glanced at Li side ways and gave him a wicked grin.  
"Ah... Ah... I can if I want to!."  
"Stop! Look!" Kero pointed ahead.  
Out of the mist a figure was walking, it stayed in the gloomy shadows, but his (her?) voice sounded very clear. It echoed across the temple. He/she had long hair. The outline again reminded Sakura of Yue.  
How can it be? If it was Yue he would show himself. Wouldn't he? Yet the man? Standing in front of us is quite far and mysterious. Even more mysterious than Yue!  
Thoughts began to fill Sakura's brain.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Li ordered. Sakura wandered how Li had ever the courage to talk like that. For all we know, it may even be a ghost! Sakura shivered wildly.  
"That does not matter to you. But I am called here give you a new task." Its voice was sharp-edged and clear. "I need you to capture the Celestial Cards for me."  
"Why do we have to do it for you?" Kero demanded.  
"Because you have to, I was Clow Read's partner. He made the Clow Cards and I made the Celestial Cards. The only difference between the two decks is that the Clow Cards have more magic then the Celestial Cards. But the Celestial Deck are more tough, therefore harder to handle and capture, you can't just count on your magic, you have to be a true warrior."  
Sakura backed away. "I'm no warrior. I can't use a sword without the sword card. I can't jump that high without the jump card. I can't fight without the fight card. Come to think of it, I can do nothing without the Sakura Cards. Why can't Kero transform?"  
"Because when you're capturing the Celestial Cards, Sakura Cards can not be mixed in. These are so similar and yet so different. Don't worry about Kero, he was get transformation when you capture the right card. Trust me." The shadow finally moved and threw a necklace towards Sakura. Taking a close look, it had a pendant that looked like an ordinary sealing key but yet had a different glowing carving at the end. It had a whole set of symbols for all celestial planet signs glowing circling the crystalline source. It was shaped into a circle with a crescent moon bending it way into the circle. The pendant glowed more brightly. The shadow sighed.  
"Finally I have found the right one. I've made the right decision and the key had found its owner. It would be a tough road ahead of you, but somebody has to endure it all. And that person will be you Sakura."  
Then just as it had came, the Shadow shimmered out of the conscious minds. Sakura looked dazed at the whole idea of capturing all the cards again. She didn't know if she could do it or not. Li walked over and put his hand onto her shoulder. Sakura glanced up and felt the warmth but yet coolness of the touch. It made her blush slightly.  
"Well I guess it wasn't a card after all. Hey! This fog is lifting up. Go home Sakura, and if you need any help..." Li hesitated and glanced down. "I'll be there." Then he turned around started running without looking back at Sakura's cherry cheeks. As he turned the corner, Li slowed down to a thoughtful pace and stuck his hands in his pants pockets.  
"I don't know what I was thinking... It just came to me. I can't stop my thoughts drifting away. I think I'm only being over protective, but still... this feeling..."  



	3. Metal Wings

I don't own any CCS characters, so don't fire it on me. :)  
  
Also please REVIEW. :( I'm not getting enough of them, and it makes me feel bad. Let me know what you think!  
  
  
Chapter Three:Metal Wings  
  
  
"Hey Squirt," Touya winked.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'm up already."  
Touya slammed the door and walked away. Sakura sighed wishing what happened last night was all a piece of her nightmare. Sakura laid back onto the pillow and thought.  
"A new deck of cards? Impossible!"  
"You know Sakura, I did remember Clow Read mentioning something about the Celestial Cards. He said that it was extremely dangerous. I'm not sure if it was a good idea that you accepted the responsibility. I don't even know what kinds of cards they are and what they can do." Kero went into a thoughtful pose and glanced at the clock. "And also Sakura, if you don't move, you've be late!"  
"Hoe? Oh no!!!!!" Sakura raced down the stairs and roller skated all the way to school. While Kero chuckled evilly and sat down in front of the play station.  
"Let the fun begin... Hehe... what???? I didn't save it? But this can't be!!! No!!!"  
  
During History class Miss Mako handed back the History test. Sakura was asked to redo the test.  
"I'm sure you'll do it good this time. Anything's better than what you've got now." Tomoyo smiled brightly, hoping to make Sakura feel better, but it made Sakura felt worse. "So what happened last night? Touya called and asked where you were... he practically flamed on me." Tomoyo said adjusting to a more serious pose.  
"Oh nothing else then a whole new deck of cards for me, the good old cardcaptor to capture." Sakura sighed and Tomoyo's enthusiasm.  
"That's wonderful Sakura, I was just wondering when I would get some new exciting shots for my collection. This is perfect! And if you and Li ever go on a..."  
Sakura jumped up and hushed Tomoyo, turning around she made sure that Li didn't overhear.  
"Is there anything the matter, Sakura?"  
"Ah... um..." She turned her head slowly to see all the eyes of her classmates where laid upon her. She immediately took her hands off Tomoyo. And laughed it off. "Oh nothing, Miss Mako... sorry!"  
The bell rang through the school grounds.  
"Class dismissed. And you Sakura, I will be waiting for you after school."  
"Phew!"  
Tomoyo took Sakura's arm and dragged her off to lunch. "When did you start being bad in History...   
"I don't know." Sakura was staring across the playground towards a group of boys chatting around Li who was blushing furiously. And quickly moved her eyes towards Melin centered by a circle of nosy girls.  
Most girls in the class since the beginning of this new term had developed crushes on Li. Li was considered to be a member of the top students in the class. Of course everybody would be jealous and admire of Melin since she proudly boasted that she's Li's fiancé.  
Tomoyo realized where Sakura's eyes were and silently laid back towards the tree and sighed with a word that sounded very much like, "oh."  
Sakura watched as Melin showed off her fancy back flips and front flips with a turn in the air. She had to admit, Melin was a much better cardcaptor than she was.  
"Melin would be much better capturing the Metal Cards than I am."  
"Don't say that Sakura."  
Sakura turned her head to look at Tomoyo blindly.  
"You know that Melin doesn't have any magic."  
"But that guy said you would have to be a warrior to capture these cards. And I'm afraid..."  
"What are you afraid of?"  
"That I would get you hurt."  
"I'll take care of myself."  
"With Kero not be able to transform." Sakura complained.  
"You're scaring my Sakura. Stop worrying. If you're destined to capture the Celestial Cards, then you can do it. I'm sure."  
Tomoyo's encouraging smile was all Sakura needed to finish off her lunch.  
"Hey I know what will cheer you up." Tomoyo suddenly said to put a smile on Sakura's face. "The Spring's festival's coming and I'm sure winning a footrace against Melin and Li, would really prove to yourself that you're tough."  
"I don't know Madison. Melin and Li are fast runners."  
"That's why you're going to practice. Meet me after your redo test on the tracks, and we'll get rolling!" Madison laughed and run away at the sudden bell.  
"Madison!"  
  
"Very nice job Sakura, this proves to me you know your history. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Miss Mako congratulated as she shuffled some test papers.  
"Bye Miss Mako." Sakura began to leave the room.  
"Bye... oh right Sakura. You might want to keep the box with you. You're going to need it." Miss Mako ended with a mysterious smile.  
"Huh?"  
  
On the track the sun was hot that day and Sakura couldn't keep from sweating with her sweatshirt on.  
"Tomoyo? Um... maybe we should put this on another day."  
"No way Sakura. You outta be tough and this is the way to do it. I've got you a new outfit." Tomoyo took out jersey, and sports shorts. "Hey put them on."  
After few laps around the track Sakura was breathless. Sakura walked panting towards Tomoyo who looked very pitiless at that time with her camera on her shoulder.  
"Come on Tomoyo. Give me a break." Sakura begged, but Tomoyo didn't say anything but just aimed her camera towards the sky. "Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Are you ok?"  
"You better look up Sakura." Tomoyo whispered.  
Sakura raised her head and brushed her wet bangs a side, she expected to see the blazing rays of the sun making a black burn on her eyes but instead she saw a dark shadow. Yet it had a silver tinge that made it sharp and clean.  
"Sakura!"  
Sakura spun around at the call. Li and Melin were standing on the top of the stands.  
"I think we've got a card to capture."  
The clouds began to gather up and cover the sky. The shadow was getting closer and closer. Sakura could see it now. It was a blue silver bird with hard green eyes.  
"What is that?"  
"I don't know Sakura." Kero flew by. "But I'm positive it's a new card that guy was talking about."  
"But what kind of Celestial Card?"  
"Um... Maybe Fly... or also Windy... because I overheard Clow and the shadow guy once talking. The guy said that all his cards were either of an animal or thing. Which make each card with a unique personality."  
"That helps." Li groaned.  
"Hey Kid, if you're so smart. You figure it out by yourselves. Huh? What do you say?"  
The air was starting to swirl up.  
"Kero! It's not a good time to fight. This look dangerous."  
The wind blew stronger and fiercer than ever.  
"I'm pretty sure this is the Windy Card!" Sakura shouted.  
The air swirling up to form a tornado. The stands began to separate, and the sand on the track was flying everywhere.  
"Everybody hold onto something!" Li shouted. But the truth was there was nothing to hold on to. Sakura planted her fingers into the dirt, determined not to be pulled away. She felt her body ripping apart.  
"Sakura!" A shout of help sounded behind.  
Sakura immediately turned her head. Tomoyo was being pulled into the center of the cyclone.  
"No!!!! Tomoyo!" Sakura suddenly let go of the earth that she held onto and let her towards Tomoyo.  
"Sakura don't be stupid. We have to think up of a solution." Li growled loudly in the load and pitiless roar of the element.  
"We have no time!" Sakura jumped and held onto Tomoyo gradually the wind lessened. And Sakura went thump onto the ground.  
"That's it?" Melin jeered.  
"Look out Sakura!"  
Sakura wildly spun her head to see what was going on. She had been badly hurt by the fall and was too lazy and slow to see the bird swooping down at her. As she felt a blaze of pain sweep across her face. She touched her cheeks and saw blood on her fingers.  
"Ah...!"  
"Sakura." Li jumped down to see if it was ok. "What the..."  
"The feathers of this bird is as sharp as the sword card. I can't imagine how we're going to capture this card without using the Sakura Cards."  
Sakura still stared at her hand. The bird settled onto the ground with a thump. Sakura took a closer look at the monstrous figure. It was impossible to imagine such an animal that big was a magical card. It wings were magnificently covered with silver steel feathers. Sakura gasped as its cold eyes pierced her eyes. She felt her head splitting in half and all her brain were cut and thrashed by knives and spikes. Sakura put her hand onto her head.  
'This is impossible,' she thought. 'How can I fight this creature? Monster?'  
Then as if a real light bulb, Sakura had a flashback. She remembered Miss Mako telling her that the box she gave Sakura was useful that day.  
Sakura reached for her pocked and took out the tiny cherry wood container. She opened the lid and a light burst open.  
Sakura waited a second, two seconds, three seconds. Nothing happened. Just as her heart was going to fail her, a yell came from above.  
"Ya!!!"  
Sakura lifted her head and looked up. A boy was riding the bird and thrust his curved blade into its wings.  
Sakura felt a pitiful shiver for the bird.  
The boy jumped down and set down his sword. Surprisingly it had no blood on it, except a silver steam coming from the edges, and the wound on the birds wing. Sakura got up. Li backed away studying the boy's face. Sakura did so too.  
'It is the boy that I bumped into!' Sakura exclaimed.  
He smiled, Sakura could remember, a terrifying energy spread across her from her heart and outwards until it reached her finger tips and toes.  
Sakura wanted to shout jump and capture that bird.  
She took off her necklace, without warning, she began to chant:  
"Key of the Ancient,  
Source of Light,  
Key of the Magic,  
Source of Hope.  
I command thee,  
With this rhyme  
To grant me the power,  
Celestial Light.  
Key of Power,  
Before thy Mistress...  
Release!"  
The pendant detached from the chain and circled Sakura round and round, when it stopped, Sakura was wearing a battle costume. Madison straightened up to check if her camera was ok and started taping.  
"Wow!"  
The unknown boy grabbed Sakura by the waist and jumped on to the bird, and jumped down. Sakura started at the sharp feathers, afraid that if she touched it, it would cut her hands too. But when she finally conjured up the courage to try, it didn't hurt at all, instead it had a usual softness and warmth. The bird soared up and down, it turned in circles did tricks, but Sakura held on.  
'I'm too far to give up know.'  
Sakura's hands held onto its feathers, and wouldn't let go. She clanged on her dear life and nothing at that moment was going to stop her from calming down this beautiful bird.  
Finally the tired creature landed on the center of the stadium and flattened all of the grass there.  
Sakura jumped down and turned to face the bird. She raised the Celestial Light wand, the circle surrounding the moon disappeared, the sun suddenly disappeared and the moon showed its unusual blue and silver face. The moon face on the wand spun and spun until it exactly mimicked the moon hanging in the sky.  
"Celestial Fly! Return to your form confined! Fly Card!"  
Capturing the card felt good, the card was sealed in a heavy metal card. But after all the excitement, Sakura finally felt the wound she still had on her face. But she looked up at the boy staring once again at the boy's magical eyes. The boy reached out it hand and touched Sakura's face, a strange like lighted in his palm and Sakura no more felt the pain and sting of the wound.  
She smiled and murmured politely. "Thank you... what's you name?"  
The boy did nothing but to gave a sideways-smile and shimmered out of existence.  
Sakura still stared at the air where her hero left. She did not notice Tomoyo clapping and congratulating her on a great capture, Kero dancing about and Melin complaining that it could have been Li's card.  
Sakura didn't even notice that Li was watching her silently with pain and anger in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Please review!   



End file.
